Local search permits users to perform geographically constrained searches against data stores having information about local entities (establishments, attractions, or anything on the map). Local search queries may include information about what a user is searching for (e.g., keywords, establishment categories, names of products, and the like) as well as information about the location from which a user is searching and/or the location around which a user desires the search result relevance to be concentrated. Local searches may include an explicit location reference explicitly stating a location in the query itself (for instance, “Hotels in Seattle”). Local searches also may include an implicit location reference, for instance, making reference to a product or service that is typically consumed locally, such as “restaurant” or “barber shop.”